This invention relates to a photoacoustic speaker which utilizes a laser beam with means for altering its intensity to provide the desired audio signal. The intensity modulated laser beam enters an absorption chamber which generates sound as a result of the photoacoustic effect in gases. This photoacoustic speaker device achieves high fidelity sound reproduction and can also project a column of sound, providing an acoustic dimension effect.